The Diary of elizabeth Bradford Browning
by shortpeopleproblems
Summary: set in Williamsbug, 1650, when a young girl recieves a slave as a birthday present, he turns out to be more than a slave...read and see what i mean!


The diary of Elizabeth Bradford Browning 

April 7th, 1650

This shall be my first diary entry. Mother says as I get older I need a place to keep my feelings. In 2 weeks, shall be my 15th birthday. Mother says I shall be getting new petticoats from Miss Ashley. I have not a clue what Father plans to get me. I shall have to wait and see!

April 22st, 1650

The past day was my birthday, and an interesting one at that. Mother and I rode the carriage down to the tailor and had a new outfit in its entirety made for me. It is made of the finest silk in the shade of baby blue, with pink ribbons at the elbows and down the sides of the middle with lace in the center. Nathan, my brother, said it was time for me to become a lady. So he gave me a cooking ladle and started laughing more profusely than I have ever heard him do. When Mother was looking the other way, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Father planned to surprise me with my own slave. Father introduced my slave, Jonathan and explained that he was to do all the work I had been doing myself: my laundry, my sheets, all of my dishes. Jonathan was of the age of 17, a tall, very muscular boy. Well, he had the look of only a boy. He had innocent chocolate brown eyes, silky dark skin, like the night itself and rough hands signifying a life of work.

April 29th, 1650

Jonathan has been here a week already and has said nothing to me other than "Yes Miss." Or "No Miss." Or "Right Away, miss." I have tried to ask him about his life, his parents, his past. But he won't respond.

May 24th, 1650

This morning when Mother was at the market and Father was at work, I asked Jonathan again about himself. This time, he told me. "I was born here in Williamsburg; as soon as I could walk and talk, I was sold to a family to work the rest of my life. I never knew my father and my mother raised 5 of us. I was the youngest. Your father saved me, for if he had not bought me as a present for you, I would be dead." Then he cleared his throat and said, "Please excuse me, Miss." Then he ran from the room.

I found him crying outside, under the weeping cherry. "No one has ever heard my story. You must stay quiet, ok?" "Ok." I nodded. Then I did something I never should have. I did the unmentionable. I did what started it all. I leaned over and hugged him. And we sat like that for a long time; my arms around his muscular waist, and after a moment, his arm around my shoulders.

May 30th, 1650

After that day, tensions between us eased. I would make a joke, and Jonathan would answer with a smile, even if it was uninteresting. The more we chatted, the more we found that we had very much in common. His favorite color was blue. So was mine! I love riding horses because you feel so free, so does he!

Even though they are now separated, he strongly disliked how obnoxious his little sister was. At times, I am about ready to hit my brother in the head with Mother's heaviest cooking pot.

June 27th, 1650

Over time, we had fallen into a routine. Each morning, I picked out a dress for the day, and put it next to my tub. He brings in the hot water for my bath, and then busies himself in other rooms so I have some privacy. By the time I am dried and dressed for the day, my breakfast is ready. I study in the mornings and then when father is at work and Mother is in town, we sit together under the weeping cherry in the back yard, exactly as we had the day he revealed his life to me.

When we heard Mother's carriage pull up, I brought out a book and would pretend to do my studies, while he started working on the weeds in Mother's garden. So far, we have her fooled.

July 6th, 1650

I can't tell this to anyone but you, dear diary, but I think I am in love with Jonathan. Those eyes…his laugh…when I am without him, I feel the way the earth looks right now, dry, barren, and empty. We have begun to spend more hours together. So far, Mother has not noticed how much time we spend together. On the weekends, Father goes out all day, Mother has tea visits with our neighbors, and Nathan rides with his friends and the girl he fancies, Caroline. I do not care for her very much. She always has a sour expression on her face, like someone made her put a lemon in her mouth. She's too serious.

I do so look forward to weekends. I feel like I know Jon better. That's my nickname for him. He thinks it sounds like the name for a pristine white boy. I tell him I wish he _was_ a pristine white boy, because then I could marry him. He just laughs and says, "That's very unlikely to happen, Lizziebeth." That's _his _nickname for me, Lizziebeth. I think I like it. As we talk more and more, it's like he's coming out of his shell, just for me.

November 5th, 1650

It has been a while since I've written, so I have I lot to tell you about, diary. Nathan wants to propose to Caroline. Mother has advised to get a proper ring. Father says wait. I said to Nathan today "Don't marry her. Your children will be even more horrendous than she is!" Nathan told Mother what I had said. I got a good scolding and no dinner. Mother says "Little ladies don't throw insults. I say, "Well, this little lady does!" Now I'm locked in my room.

But, despite my fight with Mother and Nathan, this past weekend made up for everything. It was quite chilly out and a little bit of snow had fallen, just enough to powder the ground and the tops of the weeping cherries, like powdered sugar. Jon and I went for a walk down Cherry Tree lane. It's called Cherry Tree lane because the street is lined with weeping cherries. We walked down the path, hand in hand, just talking. We came upon a park bench, so we sat down. Another while we talked, and then suddenly he said oh so softly "Lizziebeth, I think you are amazing." Then he reached down and cupped my chin in his gloved hands and kissed me romantically. Slowly, I kissed him back. I encircled my arms around his neck. And just like that, it was over. "I think you are amazing, too." I said. We were quiet the whole walk back home, but it was a relaxed kind of silence, the kind that says you're happy just being in the company of the other person.

December 17th, 1650

These weeks have gone by in a blur. Our walks to the park have become a normal event. Mother still does not know. As it gets colder out and there is more and more snow, we've taken to just sitting inside by the hearth, and staying away from the chilly outdoors. It is safer inside, too. Jon pointed out that if I was seen walking with him, holding hands, or doing anything else with him for that matter, it would look very suspicious, and news travels very quickly in our small town. Mother even subscribes for a newsletter once a week put out by Mrs. Charlotte Pennyworth, the gossip gal of the town. She makes up the nastiest rumors.

But no one, no one at all is worse than her daughter, Karen Elaine Pennyworth, the nastiest, most popular girl in the whole town. She's made up rumors so bad before that she's made kids cry, wet themselves, and even in the worst case, move out of Williamsburg. Unfortunately, she's also very pretty, so every boy in town drools when she walks down the street. If she ever found out who my boyfriend was, my life would be (excuse my French, diary) a living hell.

New Year's Eve, 1651

The New Year is here, diary! I hope this year will be even better than last year! I told Mother that I wished to spend New Year's alone, in my room, in thoughtful silence. Only I am not alone. Jon is with me. At midnight, we kissed. My world now revolves around him and his around mine. I suggested that we run away during the New Year's, while all the adults are drunk, and then get married in a few weeks. Jon says wait. How long will I wait?! The suspense is almost devouring me whole! I ask him how long. He won't give me a straight answer. He always says "Maybe a few days, maybe a few months, maybe a few years. The time is not right."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**ok hi! im not sure if i should write more. if you want me to write more, comment and tell me what you want to happen. running low on idea power, and i always love fan input! thx! **

**Peace and chicken grease! **

**-8Tickles **


End file.
